A Family Story
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Nothing much to say in this summary, just a story of Theresa and her family.
1. Death and Born

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone, here's my new story; it will be three chapters (probably four but probably will be three, we'll see). This story is of course a Theresa family-centric story. It will begin by her mother and her uncle- then, possibly by the second chapter it will be Theresa and her uncle- and the third and/or possibly the fourth... we will see about that when I'll be there.

Alright in this story, I'll place some date, years... etc. because I just wanted to do it like that and I'm happy about that. Also, why those years and which part or whatever is because _Class of the Titans_ was mostly created at the end of 2005 but decided to put it in 2006 instead. Around the _Bows and Eros_ episode it takes place in 2007. Anyways, this will be rated **M** because there will be some scenes that I don't feel comfortable to be **T**. If it's not M enough, I'll place it as T. The scenes I'm talking about will be mostly in the second chapter.

Now anyways, you are welcome to ask questions and all and what you think- or whatever. Also, a big thank you for **Lindsey7618** (I'll keep her username short, thank you) for beta this chapter- and might be the only one she will beta due the obvious reasons I just gave you above (she's not old enough for those scenes I am speaking of). Thank you also to** historianGirl** for saying yes after I asked her if I could use some of her scenes from her stories, so thank you to you, girl.

Theresa and Gerald (in my version he's name Gerald) belongs to Studio B.- Class of the Titans. Talie, Talia, a cousin of Theresa's maternal side, Daman, Oceane and Thomas belongs to **historianGirl**. Farley and Keith Kingston, Stephen Sloane and Daniel DeForest belongs to me.

This takes place in the first version of **historianGirl** and I, _The Official_. Now let's begin the story...

* * *

**Chapter One: **Death and Born**  
**

_Talia was at the hospital, panting, her face all red and sweating. She was lying on a bed, giving birth. She was screaming and crying out in pain. Her cries were mostly because of the pain but it was also with the thought it will be her last day. She tried to not to think so much of that but it wasn't easy. She's going to dearly miss her family- especially her four years-old son Daniel, her brothers and twin sister._

_''Courage, honey. You're almost there,'' her husband told her as he placed his hand on one of hers. She took it and kissed it. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she pushed the hardest she could. She screamed in terrible pain and gasped._

_Talia came back from her vision. She was so surprised. She didn't know magicians in her family could have a vision during a moment like that. She saw the worry face from her husband and she smiled. He sighed in relief._

_''Gods, Talia. Don't scare me like that. You're okay?'' he asked and she nodded._

_''Y-yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, Gerald. One of my usual blackouts. What did I miss?'' she asked with a sweet smile and Gerald raised an eyebrow. A doctor rolled his eyes. He had a pile of white blankets in his arms._

_''Seriously Talia, one day you'll have to see someone about these blackouts. Anyway, err... it's a girl dear,'' Gerald said with a smile. Talia smiled in happiness and with difficultly, raised her arms a little._

_''Can I hold her?'' The doctor nodded and placed the baby in her mother's arms. Talia looked at her baby. ''She's so cute. Looks like she has your hair color, honey.''_

_''Yeah. So, Talia. Any idea for her name?'' Talia thought for a few seconds. ''Gods Talia! Don't think so hard. You're sweating.''_

_''I wasn't thinking so hard, Gerald. What about...Theresa. What do you think?'' He kissed the side of her head._

_''Perfect. I'm so- Talia? Are you okay?'' Talia's head turned and she was sweating more. One of her hands was on her forehead as she panted._

_''No. I- can you hold her?'' He took Theresa and she started to cry. He shushed his baby as a nurse tried to make him leave the room._

_''I'm sorry sir, but you must leave the room.'' He was going to protest when he saw Talia giving him a sweet tired smile. Her eyes were shinning in happiness and with tears._

_''I lo-love you.'' The door closed as he muttered back to her._

_''I love you too.'' Another nurse came to help him with the baby. After half an hour later, the doctor came out, looking devastated._

_''I'm sorry sir. We tried all we could. I know it's difficult, but-''_

_''NO! You're lying! I know you're lying. She...she couldn't...oh please. God, please.'' He was crying, refusing to believe his wife was dead. He looked at the small baby. ''Oh Theresa. My little daughter. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see your mother soon. Yeah, you will.''_

* * *

Keith woke up to a terrible scream; Stephen was at his side smoothing Keith's hand. "You're alright, honey?"

"I'm fine now, what a nightmare that I had." Keith was trying to fake this as Stephen raised an eyebrow.

He didn't believe a word of what he said, Stephen said as he shook his head, "Keith…you know very well that I know that you have visions. I'm the only one in my family that knows that. You know that I won't tell a soul to anyone about you having powers."

"I know…why did I choose you? You kept a secret from your family except for one of your cousins about being gay for so long, so I won't be surprised."

"What did you see in the vision, dear?" asked Stephen, worry in his voice.

Keith sighed as he quickly wiped a tear away from his face. "Oh honey, it was terrible. It's Talia… she's going to die while giving birth to her daughter."

"Why did you mention my mother's name, uncle Keith?" asked a little voice which made both Stephen and Keith jump out of their skin. They turned and saw Daniel looking at them with a confused look. "Is mommy going to die?"

"No sweetie," Keith lied as he took Daniel in his arms. "We were just mentioning your mommy's name because she's terrific."

"Now go to bed, kiddo. Mommy and daddy are returning soon from the cinema," Stephen cooed Daniel as the little boy rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Stephen and Keith…I hate being talked like a little boy."

Stephen and Keith were giggling; Keith stood up and went up the stairs but returned to Stephen to kiss him on the cheek. Daniel, who didn't see where Keith (Keith was hiding his eyes) kissed Stephen was now amused. "Uncle Keith, did you kiss Uncle Steph on the lips again?"

"Danny, sweetie, go to sleep." And he and Daniel went upstairs to place the little boy in his room so he can have a good night sleep. When he returned in the living room he kissed Stephen on the lips. Stephen got dressed in his winter suit.

"I'll talk to you soon. Love you," Keith said as he kissed once again Stephen on the lips. A fake cough was interrupted their time and they turned to see Talia and Gerald looking at them. Talia raised an eyebrow, "Look, my baby lotus, I know you love Stephen _that_ much but can you cool it?"

"I'm not a baby lotus anymore, Talia. I'm twenty-one and a half." Keith was embarrassed meanwhile Gerald and Stephen were giggling. Then Stephen said goodbye to everyone and left. Gerald turns to Keith with a smile and said, "So how's our little guy doing?"

"Oh he's good. He's been nice- you don't need to worry, Gerald." Keith smiled back at him. Keith quickly turns to Talia with a serious look. "You should rest, Talia. You know with your pregnancy…"

Talia slapped her forehead and said with irritation, "Keith, stop being over protective. _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be protective to _you,_ not the other way around!"

Gerald placed a reassured hand on her shoulder. "Let's go to bed, dear."

Keith finally remembered something as he turned to his brother-in-law. "Hope you won't mind if I talk to Talia for a little bit before she goes to bed with you."

Talia and Gerald shared a glance at each other and Gerald nodded. Talia and Keith went to Keith's room. Keith lives with his second older sister and her family. Talia usually warns him about not being kissy or too affectionate with Stephen in front of Daniel but other than that she is happy that he lives with them.

"Talia…I had a dream that you were dying. That scares me." Keith hugged Talia gently and she patted his back. She bit her bottom lip as she excused herself to go change into her nightgown and while the three minutes passed Keith immediately went to his own bathroom to change. When he came out he saw her laying her back on the pillows that was on his bed.

"Keith, I have something to tell you. You know very well since you were a child that you have dreams or nightmares that can come true," Talia began smoothly. "However, the dream I'm guessing that you had was me dying of childbirth?"

Keith went a little surprised but nodded. He sated down right next to her and said, "Talia, what is the meaning of this…is it true?"

Talia sighed as she nodded and said, "Yes. It's the truth. I knew that since the beginning of my pregnancy."

That immediately hurt Keith and his eyes started to water. "You knew it!? Why didn't you tell me when you learned about it? Seriously Talia, I'm your brother."

That angered Talia and said with a loud voice, "Because you're always overprotective me! I knew you were going to panic! It was my choice to keep it a secret!"

That made Keith's mouth dropped as Talia regretted saying this and hugged him. She quickly kissed him on the cheek, saying, "I'm sorry my baby lotus, I didn't meant to be so harsh. It's just that we're so close together and I didn't want to make you hysterical."

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to." Keith hugged her and then he caressed Talia's belly. He became serious and said, "But you should go to bed, Talia. I'm worrying about you enough."

Talia nodded as she laughed and went to bed with her husband.

* * *

One week later Talia was walking in the forest, hugging a little box to her chest. She saw a cavern in front of her and went to it. She went inside and looked around. The cavern was almost full of things.

''Hello? Is someone here?'' she said and she heard no answer. She walked around and her hip accidentally touched a vase on a small table. The vase fell on the ground and crash. She felt really sorry for the vase.

She screamed in surprise when a woman with a broom appeared at her left. She looked ready to attack.

''If you think I didn't hear you monster, you- Talia? Oh, Talia! What a surprise! Next time, tell me when you're inside.'' Talia took a breath and looked her cousin with a smirk.

''In fact, I did announce myself when I came inside, dear cousin. You didn't hear me. Err, sorry for the vase.'' Talia said and her cousin looked down.

''Oh, whatever. Don't be sorry about that. I always hated the pattern. I just hope the spirit of my mother-in-law wasn't inside of that.'' They raised their head with a grin. ''Anyways, what do you want? Talking?''

''No, I need help and I can't count on my sister and my brothers for this task,'' Talia said and her cousin smirked.

''Oh, a task even Talie, Farley and Keith can't do? Sounds good. What do you want me to do?'' Talia showed the box in her hands and her cousin looked confused. ''What's inside that box?''

''Something I want you to give to my daughter when she'll be older.''

''Aww, you're going to have a little girl?'' Talia nodded with a sweet smile. ''So soon. Well, I think you can give it by yours-''

''I won't survive to the birth.'' Talia said, cutting her cousin's speech.

''Wait, what! How come?'' Talia took a breath, fighting her tears.

''I had a vision months ago. I will not survive, I know. Talie and Farley refuses to think this vision will come true while Keith is already in panic. So, I'm begging you: please, give it to my daughter when she's older. Please.''

''I-I don't know what to say. You're...you're really sure of yourself?''

''Yeah, positively. Please.'' Talia's cousin sighed as she placed her hand to cover her eyes.

''Alright, alright. I'll do it, but you must promise me something before.'' Talia raised an eyebrow.

''What?'' She looked uncertain. Her cousin smiled.

''If you survive, come back and take the box.'' Talia smiled and giggled.

''Sure, my dear. I promise. Good bye. If we don't see each other back before the birth and my vision was true, I hope to see you _in a long time_ in the after-life.''

''Sure. Good bye. Take care of yourself.'' Talia nodded and they hugged each other. Talia gave the box to her sweet cousin and left.

She was walking to her way home, or at least to a good place to use magic to come back home, when she received a strong hit. She lost her breath and almost fell. She placed a hand on a tree closer. She took back her breath and massaged her belly.

''Well, well, well. Looks like you're not going easy with me, miss. Don't worry dear; we'll be soon at home. I bet your father and brother may be starting to get worried.''

* * *

Keith received the most devastating news: his sister died of child birth. The nightmare that he had for the last two months was true, Talia was gone. Keith was sitting on his bed so he wouldn't collapse and started to cry heavily. Stephen was next to Keith. Daniel was crying as much as Keith and Stephen quickly grabbed the little boy to comfort him.

Stephen kissed Keith's wet nose. Daniel had suddenly fallen asleep as Stephen kept him close to him. Stephen's eyes were watery and he said, "Keith, honey, try to remain strong for the little princess."

Keith wiped his nose with a tissue as he stared into his boyfriend's brown eyes and said, "Okay, I'll try, Stephen."

Daniel woke up and immediately remembered that his little sister was born on the eighth of January: the same date the king of rock was born. He smiled a little and said, "I wonder if she'll play some music."

Keith and Stephen looked at him with surprise and then smiled as Keith took him in his arms and said, "Probably for a passing time only, sweetie."

When Gerald entered with Theresa for the first time, Keith came down with a smile while Daniel was following him. Keith undressed her from her winter clothes and cooed, "Oh, your beautiful, my dear."

Keith lowered her so Daniel could see, and the young boy smiled at the baby and said, "Hi little superstar, how are you doing? Welcome home, baby sister."

Then Keith walked in the living room with Theresa as he sat in the living room. He then looked at Theresa, wondering which nickname he was going to give her. He remembered last week he went to the nursery room while his oldest sister Talie was asleep in her room. He asked a nurse if he could see his sister's daughter and when he did he quickly said, "Little sunshine. Your nickname's going to be baby sunshine, Oceane. But later on it will be little sunshine."

Keith now smiled as he decided on the nickname. A nickname that he will always remember of Talia: baby lotus, but going to be older it's going to be little lotus. He kisses Theresa's cheek, saying, "You're going to be my little lotus, huh, Terri?"

The baby was smiling in her sleep which possibly meant that she liked it. He saw Talia's ghost smiling at him and Daniel, who fell asleep next to him. He nodded with a bright smile; he turned back to Theresa and cuddled her.

Two weeks later he went to visit Stephen at his work with Farley, Daniel and Theresa. When Stephen looked up at Keith, he gasped in horror. "Keith… I'm sorry, these last two weeks have been awfully busy and my boss…"

Keith cut him shortly. "Look, Stephen, it's alright, I understand. I won't stay too long because the kids are in the car with Farley. I'm not feeling too comfortable with my dear brother being alone with the children in the car."

"Oh my god, I'll finally meet our little Terri!" squealed Stephen as his coworkers stared at him with amusement.

Stephen quickly blushed as he quickly told them that he would be right back. When they went outside, Daniel immediately got out of the car. He hugged Stephen's leg and the young man smiled as he picked up Daniel and said, "So you're a big brother now, Daniel?"

"You bet!" said Daniel happily, hugging him. Keith turned to his boyfriend. "Stephen, you should hurry up because our little niece will be cold. Also, you're not in your winter clothes."

Stephen kissed his lips quickly while Daniel was now playing with Theresa, who was giggling. Daniel closed the door so she wouldn't be cold.

Daniel turned to Farley and said seriously, "Uncle Farley… do you think that Uncle Keith and Stephen will have control of their kisses someday? Because it starts to be annoying to hear them kissing- especially when I'm here, no wonder why mommy and daddy were severe with Uncle Keith about that."

Farley started to laugh.

Keith opened the door and Stephen stared at Theresa's blue eyes. He turned to Keith and said, "I wonder if her eyes will stay blue… like her mother."

"Who knows, maybe they will." Keith simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to go back to work, love. I'll have some time for the both of us soon. Even with Daniel and Theresa, I promise." Stephen kissed Keith and Theresa's cheek. And then he returned to the building where he was working. Keith sighed and climbed in the car.

As he buckled his seat belt he turned to Theresa with a smile, she stifles a yawn. He smiles and started to drive his gray convertible. He was thinking of Talia's ghost and when she smiled at him, did that mean it was goodbye?

"Hey Farley, I saw our sister's ghost when Theresa arrived at home. Does that possibly mean I will see her ghost again?" asked Keith as he carefully turned for a second to see if Daniel was asleep; he was. The little boy was still sad about his mother's death.

Farley just shrugged and said with a tear in his eye, "Keith…you must know that it was a goodbye. You'll never see her or her ghost again."

Keith sighed as he too let a tear roll down his cheek but he was sure that he will see her in dreams just like he did with their mother for some years. Even today he dreams about her. In another way, he's sure that he'll see her ghost again.

* * *

_Eight months later: August 20th, 1990…_

Today was a special day- it was Keith and Stephen's wedding. Of course Keith didn't invite his oldest sister because she and Keith started to hate each others guts, ever since that day Talie was pregnant of seven months. She found out her youngest brother was gay at that time, and in a way she was heartbroken when she found out but in another way it was preferable to be that way, and they separated from each other.

Talie just sighed as she was rocking Oceane on a rocking chair in the living room; she remembered all the good souvenirs she had with her youngest brother. She was thinking, Keith disgusts her but the last things she'd do for her brother: make sure that her daughter will go to his wedding and that Oceane is allowed to visit him sometimes. She turned to the telephone and calls her father and when the line was picked up, she said, "Hey Dad! Can Oceane come to Keith and Stephen's wedding…?"

"_Dad isn't here at this moment; he's coming back in an hour._" Talie's eyes had widened and she took a deep breath and as she stopped rocking Oceane and let a sigh heavily.

"Look Keith, I know it's the morning of your wedding but can Thomas and Oceane come to your wedding with Dad?" Talie said with a hard tone towards the end of her sentence.

She heard Keith sighed as he suddenly said, "_Yeah fine, Talie. You better tell Thomas that he should arrive at the church around 11am._"

Talie nodded as she hung up and stared down at her daughter. "Well looks like you'll go to a wedding for the first time, my sweet."

The baby giggled.

* * *

Keith was in his wedding dress that was white and light blue; he smiled in the mirror as he then twirled around. A knock was heard and he said gently, "Yes, come in, whoever you are."

The door opened and it revealed Thomas with Oceane nicely dressed for the wedding. Keith gasped with joy. He saw Oceane four months ago at his father's house while Talie wasn't around. He smiled as he picked her up. "Oh my baby sunshine, you are here to celebrate my new life with me."

He then looked up at his brother-in-law. "Thank you, Thomas, for bringing her here and I'm glad to see you again."

Thomas giggled and raised a hand. "Thank Talie, she's the one who allowed her to come here for this special event."

Oceane kissed her uncle's nose and Keith hugged her with delicate care. He smiled to Thomas as he handed her back to his brother-in-law's arms. Oceane giggle as Keith smiled at her and tickled her chin before she and Thomas left to go sit for the wedding.

"_Congratulations on your wedding, dear brother._"

Keith's eyes widened as he felt his shoulder and cheekbone being touched, and he knew this was Talia. Tears filled his eyes as he smiled; he turned around and sees her ghost.

Talia smiled halfway, she said, "_Please take care of my little train and my little princess…for me. Please Keith, even if you and Stephen have helped so far with the children please continue the good work._"

A tear rolled down his cheek and he said, "I will, but will I see you again…as a ghost?"

Talia turned a little surprised and smiled, saying, "_I'll see you two before you both go to bed tonight and well and other times but it will be rarely._"

Keith smiled and Talia was going to disappear until she remembered something. "_Keith, do you know that you and Stephen will have a child in three and a half years?_"

"Yes, I'm aware. Then I'll see you tonight, dear sister. I love you dearly." Keith blew a kiss to her.

Talia blew kiss in return and disappeared as she said through the wind, with only a few last words- "_I also love you, baby lotus. I will always love you._"

Then, all of the sudden an older man came in with a smile, Daman. He was Talie, Talia, Farley and Keith's father. He had accepted his son being gay. "Let's go son, it's time."


	2. Reunited, Lost, Dreams

**Warning**: This chapter will contain male pregnancy, if you don't like male pregnancy then don't read it. Second thing is that this chapter is long.

After one and a half year ago I finally got to update this story and because this is a new year I finally got the chance to update this. No, it's not BETA even if it's in the T section because this fanfiction finally will have long chapters. Also, thank you to **Underthejackpine** for the amazing review of the last chapter. If my characters needs to be improved and all tell me and I'll try to make them better.

**historianGirl** owns Daman, Talia, Talie, Thomas and Oceane (hope I didn't miss out other of her characters); Theresa belongs to Studio B.- Class of the Titans and rest of the characters that weren't previously mentioned belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Reunited, Lost, Dreams

Two years later around March 1992…

"_Oh honey, we're going to see each other sometimes," Keith said softly, "We're not going to live far away from you."_

"_Wanna go too…" Theresa pouted as small tears went down her cheeks. Gerald took her in his arms, he looks at her with his green eyes, "Theresa, they have to go on with their lives you know. They can't always live here."_

"_Yes, they can!" angrily said Theresa. Daniel rolled his eyes; he was tapping his foot in annoyance. He was thinking, _man that sister is a pig head_. Keith glared at him, sitting next to him on the staircase, "Danny, you know very well that you should be patient with your baby sister."_

_Daniel was in tears, "Why didn't you leave two years ago right after your wedding?"_

"_I'm wondering the same thing."_

"_Stephen!" Keith snaps at him with annoyance. "You know very well, we didn't have a lot of money two years ago!"_

_Stephen sighs as he takes Theresa in his arms, "If you let us we'll see you next weekend but if you start to do a huge deal like this well… you won't see us."_

"_Stephen!" Keith was now angry. "Don't you dare say this, go sit next to Daniel instead; I'm taking care of it." _

"_Dear… you know that you'll have problems leaving her," Stephen raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't want even…"_

"_Don't…" started angrily Keith but Gerald jumps in between them, feeling uncomfortable with this. Keith and Stephen cooled down a little; Gerald being furious is never a good idea. Daniel too was a little uncomfortable and Theresa was still feeling sad._

"_Sorry." Both replied Keith and Stephen as they shifted their feet. Theresa now feels she nearly broke a relationship, she pulls Stephen shirt as he looks down at her. He asked softly with a weak smile, "What's wrong baby lotus?"_

"_You want to say they can live somewhere else?" asked Gerald as he wraps an arm around his brother-in-law's shoulder. Keith smiles at his brother-in-law and then to Theresa, she nodded._

_They all sighs in relief as both Stephen and Keith kissed her cheek._

* * *

_One year later around the end of May 1993… _

Stephen has arrived from a tired day at work; he took a glance at his watch: it was 10pm.

"Oh man, I feel so wreck…" Stephen enters the house as he then locks the door. He tosses his car keys in a bowl. He searches for Keith and worries for him, "Keith? Where are you, I want to see you after the hard day at work."

"S-Stephen… I-I'm in the bathroom."

Stephen goes in the bathroom as he sees Keith's face in the toilet vomiting; he stops as he raises his head to take a deep breath. His face was completely white, Stephen sits next to him as he held his hair but Keith pushes his hands away.

"I'm a-a-alright for n-now, honey."

Stephen raises an eyebrow, "It doesn't look like it. What's the matter?"

Keith glares at him as he gets up, "What do you think, honey?

"No… Keith you're worrying me." Stephen got up and wrapped an arm around Keith's waist.

Keith grabbed something from a white plastic bag and a pregnancy test was in his hands, Stephen's eyes have widened. He turns to his sweetheart, "Do… do you think that this is it? We're going to be parents? After you… you know…"

Keith giggled as he kissed his cheek, "Yes I know where they shot your blood inside of me or whatever."

He continues, "Let's go, I'm excited to see if it worked."

Stephen raised an eyebrow, "It worked, mostly because you vomited. Let's see anyways. How did you buy the pregnancy test without being watched weirdly?"

Keith was peeing on the pregnancy test as he said, "Well… I actually told them that it was for my sister."

Stephen laughed at this, "Oh I do hope that Talie won't learn about that."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Of course not, you know how she is with _mortals_."

Stephen nodded and Keith was wiping with paper towel before flushing the toilet and both men looked at what sign the pregnancy test showed. It showed that it was positive. Keith put it on the counter and raised his pants up as he washed his hands. Stephen just let his mouth dropped and Keith went to hug him, "We're going to be parents, honey!"

"I know dear, I'm so happy." Stephen twirled him around, tears forming in his eyes. "I'll let you get dress in your pyjamas and we'll do a little celebration before going to bed."

* * *

_The next day at Talie's; 5pm…_

Daman comes in with anger; Talie looks at him with a worried look. "What's with you, dad?"

"I have never thought of being a grandfather again," Daman said as Talie's face has gone white and her smile has fallen. "This is a prank your brother is doing."

"Dad, you know very well Thomas and I are waiting to have another one," said Talie as she raises her eyes up when he mentioned her brother, she knows very well it's the youngest one. "What has he done now…?"

Daman looks at her with crossed arms and his face was red with anger.

"Oh, this is a prank? Keith and Stephen are adopting, well- congrats to them." Talie continues with sarcasm at the end of her sentence.

"No sweetie, not by adopting. He's making fun of his father… _unbelievable_." Daman still had his arms crossed as his face was angry.

_Oh no_, thought Talie with anger. _He did not do what I think he has done, him being homosexual was one thing but this? This can't be happening_.

"Yeah, you can certainly be angry, Talie."

"Dad… this wasn't a prank he is truly pregnant!" Talie angrily said as her hands were in fists. "He did a sort of test with Stephen's sperm or whatever!"

They heard Thomas falling on the floor of the kitchen and then Oceane said, "Are you okay, daddy?"

Daman was angrier by this; he never thought Keith would be so irresponsible to do some act like this. He just turns around and goes to his car, Talie follows him. He turns to her in surprise, "Where are you going?"

"Going to make sure that he'll get that lecture and probably tell him myself that Oceane will never see him _again_." Talie was enraged by this.

"Be my guest, daughter. We'll make sure Stephen won't be there to lecture him." Daman said as he wipes away his tears from his face.

They arrived at Keith's house in a screech; thankfully they had seen Stephen while they were on the road meaning he will probably be back late. Keith opens the door in surprise but he immediately was angry when he saw his eldest sister, he turns to his father. "Dad… what is _she_ doing here?"

"Oh save it for now, Keith! Go back in your house… NOW!" screamed his father as he pointed to his house. Keith was taken a little by surprise but orders him because he didn't want his neighbors to watch the scene and two his father being angry scared him more than Gerald when he was angry.

Daman and Talie entered the house and Daman slammed the door as both Keith and Talie jumped as they blocked their ears, "Sit!"

"Dad, I…" Keith said as he nearly touched his shoulder but Daman swatted away as Keith was suddenly hurt. He sighs and sits down as Talie sits on the other end of the couch. Daman turns to Keith in anger, "What were you thinking when you did this?!"

"I… I… I just wanted to have a baby," said Keith with tears falling down his face. "I just wanted to be pregnant- having a baby and all."

"You do know adoption exists." Talie pointed out as Keith glares at her through his tears.

"I don't want an adoption, I wanted a biological child!"

Talie rolled her eyes as she thought with hatred, _drama queen_. Keith was now angrily looking at her, covering his flat abdomen with his arms. He hissed at her, "What are you doing here, _Talie_? Just to give me some crap?"

"Keith Reginald Kingston! Your sister wanted to say something to you in person and it's quite important to listen to her!" ordered Daman as he nearly spitted. Keith turns to look at Talie with disgust.

Talie took a deep breath and with tears she angrily said, "Well I am here to announce you that you might never see Oceane… _never again_."

Keith felt like he was hit by a truck, he never thought that's what she would be saying. He started to cry a little, he scoots next to her as he pleaded her. "No Talie, I don't want this. I want to see Oceane… I want her to visit us."

"Keith, it's too late I've made up my mind." Then with that she got up and Daman handed her the keys. Then with that she left.

Keith was crying heavily, Daman could feel his heart tighten but remains strict. He looks at him with disgust trying not to feel the tears that were forming in his eyes, "It's finished Keith, you had only Talie that didn't want to see you again but there's me also… and Oceane. I never want to see you again either."

Keith was thunderstruck as he hugged his father and sobbed, "No daddy, I don't want that, _please_."

"I'm sorry, Keith." Then with that he left as Keith heard his father crying till his car. He looks down at his belly for a moment and wipes away his tears. He wonders what's going bad to happen next, he just hopes it will be okay soon.

* * *

_Four months later on September 1993…_

Daman sighs as he parks in Keith's driveway, sighing in relief that Stephen wasn't there. Keith was sipping on a milkshake on the porch, he takes notice and nearly choked out. "Dad…"

Then with that Daman quickly kisses his son on the cheek, "I'm sorry for hurting you, son. I wasn't just accepting you being pregnant due that it might kill you at child birth."

"No dad," Keith shakes his head with tears. "I'm not going to die."

Keith hugs his father at his turn, hoping that this wasn't a dream. Daman looks at him with a smile, "Also, Talie wants to let you know that Oceane misses you and she finally wants to let you see her again."

Keith smiles more brightly, "I had a feeling that it would come around. Want some coffee?"

"If you don't mind… it depends which time your husband will return." Daman was suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable, he usually likes sitting outside but now he was watching if Stephen's car would arrive. Keith was squeezing his father's shoulder.

"I told Stephen the day you came with Talie that if you return to see us and accept me being pregnant and all you're more than welcome to come. Anyways, he's going to stay up late and I'm happy that I'm going to have someone with me a little while," said Keith with a smile. "Theresa's here too but right now she's getting dressed. You did come here early."

Daman smiled, "Is she and Daniel were happy with the news?"

"Yes, we had to explain them that for me it worked to be pregnant," Keith smiled but then his smile has fallen, "but when our friends who are lesbians once came she asked if one of them were pregnant. Just because of one of them is a little chubby they took this by surprise. Stephen and I had to apologize and I had to tell her it wasn't nice and all- man we were embarrassed."

"You know its age, Keith. She'll be a polite little lady later on," Daman said as he caressed his son's abdomen, the baby moved a little. Keith kissed his father's cheek.

"I'm coming back, dad. It won't be long."

Daman nodded and with that he left, he saw Talie's car parking in front of the house. His eyes have widened and stand up, however he sated down again when he saw Talie opening the door for Oceane. Oceane walked to the house when Talie closed the door and called to her, "Oceane can you please wait?"

Keith who went out was angry of seeing her and felt like she was going to be stressing him and the baby again, Daman placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. He points to him that Oceane was there.

Keith opened his arms as she looked at him as she went to the stairs and went in his arms; Keith felt tears running down his face. "Oh my baby sunshine how I've missed you, you've grown so much since I last saw you."

"Me too, Uncle Keith I missed you." Oceane beamed as she was still wrapped by her uncle's arms. Keith looks at his eldest sister as she stood in front of them. He glares at her as he and Oceane parted away, "You can go, Talie. I'll take care of her and dad…."

Talie threw herself gently in Keith's arms in her turn, not by hurting the baby. She kissed his cheek softly as Keith has taken this by surprise as a tear went down his cheek; he wipes it away as he hugs her back. Talie whispers in his ear, "I may not be the best sister that you have but don't forget that you still have one. I'll always love you even if in a way I'm still hurt that your gay and that you're with child."

Keith kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear, "Thank you Talie for letting me know that you still love me. This is all what it counts. Stop being hurt, I'm going to be fine."

Daman awed at this as Theresa and Oceane giggled, Theresa heard a beeping sound. "Uncle Keith, there's a beep in the kitchen."

Keith smiles as he said, "Thank you. Talie mind to stay with us? I missed talking to you and without being negative towards each other."

Talie smiles, "Not for long, little brother."

Keith enters the house with Theresa following him; Keith gets two mugs of coffee. He turns to her in surprise, "Terri honey, why aren't you out in a beautiful day like this?"

"Because I wanted to see if there would be hot chocolate left for me," said Theresa with her green eyes shining through the morning sun.

Keith laughed as he hugged her, "Oh honey, this isn't for children. It's for grown-ups, love."

"Oh." Theresa giggled and with that Keith handed her the mugs as he worriedly was going to put them on the tray with the other one but Theresa insisted that she didn't want him to carry much stuff since he was pregnant.

Keith smiled and Oceane came in as she took the handle of the mug, she smelled the sweet scent of the coffee. So did Theresa, Keith was getting the sugar. He turns to them as he raised an eyebrow, "Girls I hope you're not going to drink this. This isn't healthy for you- neither for me right now."

He patted his belly with delicate, "Not when I'm pregnant. Now girls give this to the grown-ups."

The girls giggled as they immediately walked to see the other ones, before they went back to the porch they took a small blow and then took a sip. They didn't see Keith was right behind them, however they said: "Ew! This tastes nasty!"

Keith giggled as he said, "I knew you wouldn't like that, girls. Come on."

They went on the front porch to hand them coffee mugs but to their surprise Gerald and Stephen was there talking to Talie and Daman, they stopped as they turned to them.

"Stephen what are you doing here?" asked Keith as he raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you supposed to be working?"

Stephen grabbed the tray from Keith's hands and placed it on the table; he turns to him as he said with a smile. "Yes but I'm on my lunch break but anyways I was discussing with your sister and all."

Keith smiled as he kissed Stephen's lips quickly before Stephen caressed his belly a little, Oceane hugged Stephen's leg. Stephen looked down and picked her immediately as he kissed her cheek with tears, "I missed you my baby sunshine, I'm glad your back to visit us again."

Then his watched beeped as he rolls his eyes and said goodbye to everyone as he kissed Talie's cheek, "Thank you for having some love in your heart, dear sister-in-law. Hope to see you some time."

Then he left and Gerald turns to Theresa, "Are you ready to go back, my little Terri? I don't have work or a trip; we can go whatever you want."

"Can we stay here for a little while then?" asked Theresa with questions in her eyes. That made everyone laugh as Gerald nodded and said, "I need to have some coffee and I'll probably help your uncle cleaning some stuff or something."

Keith smiled at this, "You don't need to Gerald, just relax."

Talie chirped up, "Is the baby's room done yet?"

Keith looked down at his belly; he then looks up at his sister with a smile. "No not yet, my dear sister. It will be soon, there's a room already for it however."

He continues with a softer voice, "You want to help us with it?"

Talie blushed as she rubbed the back of her head, Gerald smirked at this. "She wants to help you guys and I'm also in."

Keith sits down on the chair as the adults were having a conversation and the girls were playing around.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

"Hey Neil, look at this!" called Theresa as she was on a branch. Farley gasped as he quickly came towards the tree she was on.

"Good heavens, Terri! Please be careful…" called Farley with worry in his voice. Theresa giggled as a ladybug was on her hand, she called back, "Don't worry, Uncle Farley. My tiny friend and I are just having a chat and want Neil to be with us."

"Oh no, don't I want my little boy up in that tree!" Kathy has said as she placed her hands on her hips. She was quite a protector with her little boy but less than Gill. They heard two couples talking as they walked towards where the tree was.

"Uncle Keith! Uncle Stephen!" waved Theresa at them as she yelled their names. She was so excited to see them walking towards her way. The two couples looked up at the direction of the voice and both Keith and Stephen gasped, Keith was caressing his swollen abdomen. He called out to her with worry, "Be careful my baby lotus. This is dangerous, please come down. You're worrying me enough…"

_Crack_! The branch where Theresa was seated has broken and with a cry Theresa started to fall until Stephen and Farley cached her in time. Theresa was laughing as she said, "Can I do it again?"

Stephen, Keith and Farley's eyes went wide as they shook their heads; Keith and Stephen were still out of breath. Theresa made them scared enough to say no, Keith who continued to caress his abdomen walked to her, "My baby lotus, don't ever scare us like that again."

A tear trickled down his cheek as the little girl bitted her bottom lip, she hugged him. "I'm sorry, Uncle Keith. I won't promise you I won't do it again but I'll try."

Keith patted her head; Serge came at the same time. "Hey guys, let's take a beautiful picture with this tree."

Everyone nodded as Theresa cuddled in Stephen's arms; Neil was in Leo's arms smiling with Gill placing a hand on his nephew's head. Keith was standing next to Stephen as he kissed the top of Theresa's head, Farley walked next to him as he placed his hands on his little brother's shoulders. Kathy went on the other side of Leo as she smiled at the camera.

When the snapshot was taken Leo turns to his cousin, "Hey Steph wasn't this tree your niece was on, you and Keith have met for the first time?"

"Yeah, it's that one. It was beautiful until Theresa cracked a branch by sitting on it." Stephen glared at her which caused Theresa to bit her lip in shame and asked to be put down. As Stephen put her down she immediately runs off crying, leaving the others in shock.

Keith slapped the back of Stephen's head, "Stephen! How dare you, she's only three! You know very well she doesn't know any better!"

Then Keith turns to his older brother, "Farley… weren't you supposed to watch her? It's your responsibility to look after her."

He sighs in frustration and was going to go after her until Stephen grabbed his shoulders and said, "_I'll_ go after her, honey. _I'm_ the one who made her cry, I'll be back."

Then with that Stephen went to look for her…

Theresa was crying in silent, curled up in a ball. She felt so guilty for breaking her uncles' tree that she wanted to fall asleep. Someone came to see her as the person said, "Are you looking for your mommy? Are you…"

"Hey! You dare approach my niece and you'll regret it!" Theresa heard her Uncle Stephen cursing at the woman who asked her a question. Then she heard footsteps getting further, she heard her uncle getting closer to her. She felt he sat next to her rubbing her back, he was breathing heavily. He must have been running like a mad man just to go after her. She muttered, "I'm sorry."

She was suddenly picked up by Stephen who rocked her, "No, don't be. It's my fault my baby lotus, I didn't realize you were still a child. I find you mature for a little girl for your age."

Then with that Theresa snuggled against her uncle as she fell asleep, Stephen smiled at this. He stood up and went to join the others, humming _Les Bicyclettes de Belsize_ by Engelbert Humperdinck.

Keith placed a hand on his heart and said, "Great to see that she's alright, is she sleeping?"

Stephen nodded as Keith kissed her cheek, everyone awed. Leo nodded with a grin, "You'll be such a great dad, Steph. I don't know why you're so nervous about."

Stephen said with bitterness, "This isn't the same thing when I'm taking care of Theresa and Daniel. They aren't always at our house, you know."

Leo patted his shoulder, "Oh don't you worry. Everything will be perfect."

Neil yawned which earned a satisfaction from his parents, Gill scooped him in his arms. "Oh my sweet little nephew, go to sleep. It will make you feel better. You'll have your beauty sleep."

"Okay, Uncle Gill." Neil said as he turns his head towards his Uncle Leo. "What about you, Uncle Leo? Were you nervous becoming a daddy? I heard mommy telling Andrea and Elliot that you were panicking when Uncle Gill first told you he was pregnant."

Leo blushed as the others giggled; he placed a hand on Neil's blue eyes. "Go to rest, Neil. This isn't a good time for this."

Then with that Neil fell asleep. Theresa was stirring and Keith smiled at his husband, "Let's go home and rest with her, dear. I'm starting to feel sleepy myself."

"It will be with pleasure, love. However, we'll have to pick up Daniel…"

"I'll do it, there's no fret. I'll get him in a quick second." Farley said as he immediately left. Keith and Stephen's faces went white; does that mean that Farley will get them in a car accident?

Keith placed once again his hand on his chest with tears in his eyes, "Oh please that our little Danny will be alive when we'll see him."

Stephen with a free arm placed it around Keith's shoulders, "Oh don't you worry, Keith. I'm sure that Farley isn't _that_ irresponsible."

"Yeah, you're probably right on that." Keith said, sarcastically. He cooled down however and they went to Stephen's Toyota Corolla, Stephen went to put Theresa in the back. Keith went to sit in the passenger's seat. Stephen smiled and started the engine…

* * *

_Theresa was suddenly a few inches from the tree and seeing a boy imitating another boy. She looked surprised to see someone being that rude to someone else, she gasped when she saw that it was her two uncles._

"_Hey! Why do you have to be weird in every way?" sneers Stephen as he brushed a strand of hair away from his face. Keith in tears angrily said, "I am not weird, Stephen!"_

"_Yeah, you are. Just that other day you were talking to someone invisible…" started Stephen as he laughed in a cold way._

"_Hey! Who do you call our brother a weirdo?" called two girls that seemed older than them. Theresa now realized those two girls were her mother and aunt Talie._

"_Momma…" whispered Theresa as she walked closer without caring if they see her but it seems they're too busy to notice her._

"_I am!" said Stephen proudly. Talie and Talia were both furious, Keith was cowering behind Talia. Talia screamed, "Don't you touch our little brother or else…"_

_Stephen smirked, "Or else what, you'll whack me?"_

"_Stephen Sloane! Are you intimidating this poor boy again?" screamed a girl that was coming towards their way._

* * *

Theresa was awoken with a cry; she turns to see that her older brother was stirring. She closed her mouth, praying that he won't wake up but he didn't. She sighs in relief; she gets out of bed and was happy the door was opened. She took a glance at the room where she was sharing with her brother and cousin.

"Oh Stephen, are you hearing the baby's heart? Isn't that exciting?" she hears Keith squeal. She can hear at the same time that he's emotional.

"Oh do I ever do!" she hears Stephen's emotional voice. "Of course honey, our baby… ours, I'm just in a mix of emotion."

Theresa tiptoes and watches this beautiful scene that was in front of her eyes: Stephen had an ear on Keith's rounded belly, listening to the baby's heart. Keith was caressing Stephen's head as he afterwards unties his hair and lets them flow gently around his head. Theresa almost giggled but she remembers that they'll hear her.

She covers her mouth so she can yawn; she sits down and hears Stephen say: "Goodnight our child, sleep well inside of your mother." And kisses it lightly, he kissed Keith on the lips. "I love you, dear."

"I'll say the same to you, Stephen. Love you." Keith kissed him back on the lips. Theresa relaxed her head on the door frame but then that's when both Keith and Stephen gasped: they saw her. Theresa however had her eyes closed and remained closed. She senses that footsteps came towards her, she was suddenly picked up.

Her green eyes went wide opened as she looked to see it was Stephen that was carrying her until he sated on the bed, now both he and Keith gave her a stern look. Keith said in maternal voice, "Terri sweetie, what's the matter? Have you had a nightmare? If it's not the case you know where you belong."

"I know but I had a dream, it was in the past. There was mommy in there…" Theresa started as her eyes were watery. "She was in front of that tree. There were you two and Aunt Talie… you were all children…"

Keith and Stephen took a glance at each other and Keith calmly said with a tired voice, "What were we doing exactly in your dream, our baby lotus?"

"Uncle Stephen was intimidating you…" Theresa said as she was falling asleep. Stephen sighs as he stood up with her in his arms and kisses Keith on the top of his head, "I'm coming back, love."

He returns to the guest room as he placed Theresa inside the bed and kissed her forehead, "Oh baby lotus, have a sweet dream. Don't dream too much of your family members' pasts."

Theresa smiled as she dreamed on….

* * *

_She was now returned to the tree as she was thinking: what's going to happen now? She turns to see Stephen intimidating Keith again, she groans. However she realized that Stephen sighs and gave a sorry look to Keith, she turns and saw Keith crying softly._

"_I'm sorry Keith," said Stephen with an emotional voice, "I… I don't know why that I was being so rude to you for those last nine years. I only did it because you attract me, I guess."_

_That stopped Keith from crying and said, "Stephen, after all those years I knew you would one day apologize to me. I knew also I would be attracted to you…"_

"_We're fourteen years old Keith and we've started school since a month now," sighs happily Stephen. "Let's make a deal. I'll stop intimidating you only on one condition."_

"_And what's that?" asked Keith with curiosity. Stephen smirked as he gets close to Keith, "That you'll be my girlfriend."_

"_Yes, I will." Keith said with a smile spreading on his face. "I accept that. However, we'll keep this secret from my family for the time being. My sisters and brother are not fond of gays."_

"_Yeah my younger siblings won't accept it," said Stephen as he bit his lip. "Neither will my parents…"_

_Then with that Keith and Stephen shared their true first kiss, which made Theresa awed. Then she hears two other people awing behind her, she turns her older brother and cousin Oceane. They also smiled at that scene, Theresa's heart has warmth. "Daniel, does it mean I can have my happy ending?"_

"_Yes, my little super star. Now we need to get out of our dream, this memory that is so precious to them…" Daniel said as he smiled at Theresa. He held out to his little sister as he was holding also Oceane's hand. "We're going to another fantastic dream which hopefully won't be a memory…"_

* * *

They went to another dream but not realistic and then afterwards she has awoken as she turned to see that Daniel was already dressed and ready to go to school, he smiled at her. "It was a nice dream."

"Yeah…" said Theresa as she rubs her eyes out of her sleep. Oceane did the same, smiling at her cousins. Stephen enters the room with a big grin on his face, "Hey Danny boy, are you ready to go to school and learn something new?"

"You bet I do." Cheers Daniel. Stephen hugs Theresa as he kisses her cheek, "And how did my baby lotus slept for the rest of the night?"

"Good Uncle Stephen." Theresa did the thumbs up and Stephen felt his pants being tugged. He turns and sees Oceane doing a puppy face and Stephen laughed scooping Oceane kissing her cheek. Keith hears calling breakfast as the children cheered and went to the kitchen.

The children were sitting quietly on the table while Keith and Stephen placed their foods in front of them; Keith kissed the three children on the top of their heads. "Now please eat, so you three can be healthy."

"Okay Uncle Keith!" chanted the three together. Keith and Stephen both giggled as they sated with them, eating happily with them.

Once that Stephen and Daniel left, Keith cleaned the dishes to soon afterwards watched cartoons with the girls. He sighs as he already gets up after twelve minutes watching the cartoons; the girls looked at him with worry. Oceane looked at him with tears, "What's wrong, Uncle Keith? Don't tell me the baby is arriving right away…"

Theresa gasped as tears swell up in her eyes; Keith immediately goes to lull them and said with a smile. "No my dear nieces, none of that but it's such a beautiful day so why not go to my work to see beautiful flowers and all?"

The girls' cheers and Keith winks at them, "Who knows my baby sunshine and my baby lotus; maybe we can go see what your Uncle Stephen has been cooking today."

The girls were happy and immediately went to get dress, Keith laughed as he felt a movement. He looks down at his belly and caresses it, "You're already missing daddy, aren't you? Don't worry we might visit him if he's not too busy, that is."

"Uncle Keith!" both screamed the girls. Keith sighs with a smile, he calls back to them, "You girls want me to tie your hair is that it?"

"Yes!" both girls shouted. He took a peek and saw that they already each put new underwear on them; he said with a smile that he'll get prepared and afterwards help them choose the clothes. The girls nodded and once he was done what he was doing he returned quickly to them.

Two minutes have passed and the girls already had their clothes on them, Keith smiles at them. "Looking good girls, alright are you ready?"

Both Oceane and Theresa nodded with a smile; both of them went to hold a hand of Keith's. Theresa who was on the right said, "Uncle Keith, are you expecting a girl who will look like you?"

Oceane on the left said to Theresa, "Terri, they'll have a boy that will look like Uncle Stephen first."

"Now girls, Stephen and I will go to the doctor's in two days to know what will be the sex of the baby." Keith smiles at them as he locks the door of his house and went to help the girls in their seats.

* * *

"Uncle Stephen!" both girls squealed as Stephen opened his arms to them. Stephen each kissed them on the cheek, he said softly to them, "Are you being nice with your Uncle Keith?"

The girls nodded and Stephen kissed softly on Keith's lips as Keith returned the kiss, he caresses his sweetheart's belly and received a kick. "Excited to see if we're having a daughter or son in two days?"

Keith laughed, "Yes, indeed I am. What are you doing right now?"

"Oh!" Stephen blushed as some of his coworkers looked at them with amusement and afterwards they giggled. "Like you see I'm doing a wedding cake with Owen here."

"I'm sure the couple will love it- you're an amazing cook, Uncle Stephen!" cheered Oceane as Theresa nodded with a smile. Stephen was touched as he kissed them both on the head, he turns to Keith. "Sorry hon can't speak to you for long."

Keith quickly kissed him on the lips with tenderness, "I know dear, the girls and I are going to my work to see flowers and all. You know how I am with flowers and all."

Stephen nodded and Keith went to each grab the girls' hands to go at his work. As they arrived there Keith's boss Mrs. Johnson greeted them with a surprise look, "Keith, weren't you supposed to be off today?"

Keith smiled at her, "Yeah but I wanted to show my nieces the flowers I did last Thursday."

Mrs. Johnson smiled and let them in but whispered in his ear, "Don't be long, you know that I want you to be healthy even in your pregnancy."

"I know, don't worry it won't take long." Keith replied and then still holding his nieces hands walked while whistling a tune, Theresa looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She asked, "Why are you whistling?"

Keith took this by surprise, he stared at her angrily however he was hurt. "Why shouldn't I whistle, Terri?"

"It's just that sometimes…" Theresa hesitated for a moment before she could speak. He opens the door roughly while Oceane glared at her, he continues for her with tears in his eyes. "_Annoying_? You know very well sometimes I whistle because I'm in a good mood. Gosh!"

This has made Theresa looked back at him with anger, "Didn't you tell Uncle Stephen yesterday…"

"Stop talking and I'll stop whistling," Keith said with anger. He started to get bored with her, Theresa hurt followed him slowly. Keith grabs her hand and continues to walk. She kept it quiet.

"Didn't know your pregnancy would affect you that much…" whispered Theresa. Keith stopped walking and so did Oceane, Theresa had let go of her uncle's hand but she kept walking.

Keith with anger as he held his abdomen called to her, "Come back here, young lady! Didn't I tell you to stop talking?"

He sated down near the marguerites and Oceane placed her forehead on her uncle's belly, "I'm sensing Uncle Keith that the baby isn't happy and is starting to get stress."

"Yeah and I wonder why. I might even loose it because of Theresa; she's a bunch of negativity." Keith sends Theresa a murderous look and so did Oceane.

Keith continues with tears in his eyes, "Who made you be so rude to me?"

"No one, it's just we don't need to listen to your whistling all the time or you whistling all the time." Blurted out Theresa and with that she slapped her mouth, she didn't mean it she was just angry.

Oceane gasped and Keith was angry so he pointed her to the door, "Theresa Angie DeForest, you can just leave the room. I've had enough of your rudeness! Get out of my face!"

Theresa just nodded and run off as fast as she could from here with tears flying behind her. Keith sighs as he received a kick, Oceane caresses it. She said with worry, "The baby isn't happy because of what just happened."

"Me neither…" Keith was rubbing his eyes with a sleeve of his jacket. He was worried; this is not the Theresa that he knows. _Why did she do that? She's so nice usually_, Keith thought. _Something's wrong with her…_

* * *

Theresa wipes her tears and walks to a room where there were all sorts of flowers in different vases, boxes- all you could name it.

"Excuse me but what are you doing in this room? This room is only for employees!" boomed a woman that looks like in her fifties. Theresa was frightened but she remained calm, "I'm sorry miss…"

"Ms. Tomes and you better get the fuck…" she was going to yell more but Mrs. Johnson gave her a warning sign. She immediately received a call and left, Ms. Tomes glared at her and Theresa went out of the room. "I-I- I'm s-sorry, Ms. Tomes. I'll never come back in here, a-again. I-I promise."

Then she got lost, she doesn't know where she went to. She walked and walked, she still doesn't know where she goes until her belly started to rumble. She stopped and cried to sleep until she felt arms wrapping around her and being picked up.

She half opens her green eyes and sees Mr. Johnson looking ahead and returns to sleep. She later hears her uncle crying, she opens tiredly her green eyes and she noticed they were in the cafeteria. Some of his colleagues were around him and so was his boss, Oceane was in Ms. Tomes' arms and she felt awful for not bringing her back to her uncle. Her uncle had a wet cloth on his forehead.

"My baby lotus… she must have got lost- oh! It's my fault if she's gone; I'm such a horrible uncle! What's going to happen to her, Ellen?" sobbed heavily Keith as he turns to his boss. Ellen Johnson just shrugs not knowing what to say to him, continues to massage his shoulders as his feet were on a chair. Theresa tiredly rested her head on Mr. Johnson's shoulder; she was hearing her uncle's crying again. "I shouldn't have been _that_ harsh with her!"

She heard Ms. Tomes say, "You know that you have no choice to discipline them, Keith."

She hears Keith sighs as he continues to cry, "I know Valerie but I shouldn't have never told her to leave the room, I'm so stupid."

Theresa's hair has fallen loose on one side as she raised a little her head but placed it back on Mr. Johnson's shoulder, he did a fake cough which got the attention from the others. Mrs. Johnson glared at him, "What is it dear? You know that…"

"That we have to find Theresa? I know, what do you think I have here then?" asked Mr. Johnson as Keith gets his feet off while the cloth has fallen on his laps. He wipes his face with his cloth, walks fast to them and kisses Theresa's cheek as she looks up with those tired and hungry eyes of hers. "Come here, baby."

She was immediately in Keith's arms; Theresa mutters that she's hungry. Keith kisses the top of her head, "We'll go eat, honey. I'm sorry for making you leave the room, it's my entire fault."

"No, it's my fault if I was rude to you- and that I'm a bunch of negativity." Whispers Theresa in Keith's ear, he smiles as he rubs her back, he said to her, "No you're not Theresa and your forgiven- it's just me who was angry."

Everyone awed at this and Ms. Tomes goes to them, she nervously holds a hand to her. "Sorry miss for yelling at you."

"It's alright, I was in a room that I wasn't allowed but can I ask you a question?" laughed Theresa as she shook it.

"Certainly, Theresa you can ask me anything."

"What does fuck means?" asked Theresa with questioning eyes.

That made everyone jump as Oceane looked up at a reddened Ms. Tomes. Keith sends her a murderous look, "You didn't dare swear in front of my niece, Valerie! What have you been thinking?"

Keith softens a little as he looks at Oceane, "Don't repeat the word, baby sunshine. It's a bad word."

"I'm sorry but I guess sometimes I can carry a little too much." Ms. Tomes felt guilty; Keith rushes a hand through his black hair. Theresa speaks up, "Don't fire Ms. Tomes or anything! It's my fault if I ran off in there; I didn't know where I was going!"

Keith felt the little one kicking inside of him as he smiles at Theresa, "Don't worry baby lotus, she won't… _this time_."

Oceane calls to Mrs. Johnson over Ms. Tomes' shoulder, "Hey Mrs. Johnson! Can we work with our uncle tomorrow?"

Everyone giggled at this, Theresa beamed at this and Mrs. Johnson smiled and said, "Of course my darlings, you are more than welcome. Usually we don't but because your uncle is pregnant and only works only in the morning, you can."

The girls cheered and Keith smiled brightly, he puts down Theresa on the ground as he held her hand and Oceane was placed down by Ms. Tomes and she went to hold her uncle's hand. Keith calls to them, "See you tomorrow all of you!"

Then he turns to leave with the girls…

* * *

When they arrived at home, Stephen's car was there. Keith hasn't realized he was so late, he checked his watch in horror: it was 4pm. Theresa and Oceane suddenly began to cry, Keith turns to them as he each caressed their cheeks. "It's alright babies; we're going to eat now."

He felt a movement as he caresses it, "Yes you too, honey you're going to eat."

Stephen comes out in a panic, Keith rolls his eyes as the girls were now giggling. Stephen opens the door so that Keith can come out of the car. "Keith… I was so worried… you know with the baby and all…"

Keith kissed Stephen on the lips tenderly so he can shut up, "We're fine dear, and I lost Theresa at my work thanks to me. She was rude a little with me but she apologized and that's all I wanted to hear."

Stephen glares at Theresa for a moment but softens as he opens the door and lets them out of their car seats. Keith was massaging his belly with delicate and he bends down as Theresa gave a quick kiss to it, he kisses the top of her head. He felt guilty for not having made them lunch, Stephen wraps an arm around Keith's waist as them and the girls went inside for supper.

"Uncle Keith, Theresa, Oceane!" Daniel went to hug them. "Uncle Stephen had to get me because Uncle Farley forgot me."

This has made Keith roll his eyes again as he sarcastically said, "Well I'm not surprised at all that he has done such a thing."

He continues softly this time, "Did you eat yet?"

He shook his head, "Uncle Stephen said we had to wait for you guys."

Keith looks at his husband with a raised eyebrow, feeling the baby kick he lets his hand drop on his belly. He exhales and then sigh, "Dear you must know that you shouldn't wait for me all the time, the children are hungry."

Stephen glares at Theresa again, "For once I wouldn't mind making one hungry- certainly a _rude_ one."

Keith glares at him, "Don't you ever say that again. She apologized and it's done, you hear me? It's done."

He softens to the children, "Let's go eat left overs, hons. One _here_ didn't do supper for us."

They went to go eat, Stephen too but he stood a little and thought of how to ground Theresa for being rude with her uncle. He sighs and went to join them.

* * *

Keith was sitting on the bed; Stephen was behind him massaging his shoulders. Keith lets out a soft moan, Stephen smiles evilly as he mutters in his ear which earned Keith a giggle. He turns a little to Stephen as he said with a smile, "Can you get me a milkshake? Also a wet cloth for my forehead and massage…"

Stephen's eyes have widened, "Not again the milkshake..."

He stopped when Keith gave him a murderous look and then hissed, "I want my milkshake now then I'll brush my teeth and hair… and then I would want you to do the last things I have said after the milkshake."

Stephen sighs as he raised his hands up and got up, Keith was now humming a tune. Theresa entered as she was wiping her eyes: she was crying. He worriedly looked at her and he patted on the bed, she climbed on the bed. He made her sit in front of him as he caressed her head, "Oh my baby lotus, what's the matter? Had a bad dream?"

Theresa nodded and said, "I was in a dark place where I was lost and…"

He was caressing her hair gently, the baby was moving a lot and he wonders how he'll get much sleep tonight. Theresa cuddled against her uncle as he kissed the top of her head and sang her a song softly, Stephen enters the room with a disapprovingly look. "Is she trying to manipulate you?"

Keith sends him a glare, "You know very well that I can sense that. She had a nightmare, Stephen. Thank you very much. Now give me my milkshake."

Stephen sighs; he wraps his arms around Keith and kisses his nape. Keith was looking down at a sleeping Theresa, he turns to his husband. "For once she can sleep with us, please dear. It's my fault if she had that nightmare… I made her leave the room and then she got lost at my work."

Stephen sighs as he nodded and Keith kissed his lips hardly and Stephen did the same. Keith started to drink his milkshake slowly, Theresa was stirring. Stephen picked her up and placed her under the covers, kissing her forehead. Keith awed while caressing his swollen abdomen, he finally finished his milkshake and then he got up, "I'm going to the bathroom but first I'm going to put the glass in the sink."

He kisses Stephen on the lips and leaves, Theresa's green eyes started to fill with tears. Stephen slowly hushes her, bring her in his arms. "It's alright baby lotus, you're with us now. You're no more in your nightmare."

Theresa cuddles against Stephen; he falls slowly on the back and felt his eyes closing. Keith enters with a smirk; he sits next to him and ruffles his hair. Theresa stirs again and Keith takes her in his arms, "Do you need to go to the bathroom, baby?"

He received a kick and grimaced a little, he looks down at his belly. "I was talking to your cousin, love."

"Yeah- especially that I need to go before I'll do this nightmare again, I would want to go please." Keith and Theresa got up and Theresa started to hold her uncle's hand again. Stephen decided to go with them; Keith was surprised as he now raised an eyebrow. "Dear, I'm just going to the bathroom with her. Nothing will happen to us and the baby."

"I know honey but I just want to make sure," Stephen has blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Plus I want to go to the bathroom, too."

Keith giggled as he lets Stephen place an arm around his shoulders. They waited for Theresa to finish urinate; the baby was truly active tonight. Stephen was caressing Keith's abdomen as he bends a little to talk to it, "Now honey be nice with mommy for tonight, let him sleep."

"I'm done." Theresa called. Keith and Stephen looked at each other with a smile; she finished wiping herself with a paper towel. Keith goes in brush his teeth while Stephen goes help Theresa and flushes the toilet.

He turns to Keith, "You didn't brush your teeth already?"

Keith simply shook his head while brushing his teeth and received a kick; Theresa started to fall asleep on the floor. When Keith was done brushing his teeth and finished rubbing his belly gently he slowly bends down and picks up Theresa in his arms. He looks at Stephen who was going to pee; he giggles and leaves the room.

When Theresa was sleeping in their bed, Stephen was once again behind Keith to massage his belly with delicate while Keith had a white cloth on his forehead. Keith said gently, "It feels good, dear. Thank you so much you're truly a good husband."

"And you a good _wife_ honey." Stephen kisses the tip of his nose and that made Keith blush as he let out a giggle.

Theresa was concentrating in her sleep; Keith was worried about her and turns to Stephen who was also worried. "Steph I'll go and try sleep with her and I would go in her dream but with my pregnancy I don't take a chance of hurting the baby."

"Your right honey, don't do that." Stephen kissed his lips for the hundredth time and pats his wife's abdomen gently. "Your too beautiful and plus Talia's ghost must come and go see her dreams sometimes, right?"

Keith sighs and turns to Stephen, "No dear, she can't always go in her dreams. Talia would go to other dreams at times when she isn't in Theresa's dreams or even none. Just a ghost and…"

A tear trickled down his cheek, Stephen wipes it away for him. He wrapped his arms around his wife, he kissed his nose. "Honey, don't forget that Talia wouldn't want to see you crying or get in a depression."

Keith nods as Stephen quickly kisses his belly gently and with that Keith went under the covers, Stephen has done the same. Keith was in the middle cuddling Theresa a little as the baby didn't stop doing movements inside of him. He turns to Stephen who had his arms wrapped around Keith's rounded belly, Stephen looked worried. He softly says, "You sure you'll sleep? Because like you always say: being healthy for the next day."

Keith says as he kisses Stephen on the lips and returned to stare at Theresa, "I don't know Steph; the baby sure wants to know it's alive."

Then with that Stephen leans closer to Keith and quickly falls asleep.


	3. There were Times

**Warning**: Male pregnancy, if you dislike this... _wait_, I already told you that previously; if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Theresa's dad (who I named Gerald), Neil, Theresa (they belong to **Studio B.- Class of the Titans**), Talia, Talie, Oceane, Daman (they belong to **historianGirl**) while the rest characters belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter Three**: There were Times...

Keith was awakened by Stephen who was already dressed, taking his keys on the night table. Stephen kisses him gently, Keith holds him back. He kissed him back but hard, he then smirks at his husband. "You know dear, even if I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm softer."

Stephen smirks back but then turned worriedly, "How was your sleep because to the looks of it… well, it seems that you have fallen asleep not a long time ago."

"Yeah I know…" said Keith as he turns a little to see Theresa still sleeping next to him. "The baby really made me have trouble sleeping."

"You think you'll be alright, Keith?" asked Stephen, worry in his voice. Keith smiled tiredly as he caressed Stephen's cheek, Theresa was stirring a little.

"Don't worry, Steph. I'll be okay; I'll rest when I'll return from work this afternoon."

Stephen glares at Theresa as he jabbed a thumb in her direction, "I hope she better acts properly today because I'll be sure to tell Gerald to ground her for another week, after he'll return from New York this afternoon."

That earned him a slap across the cheek as Keith sends him a murderous look and Stephen quickly helps him to sit up as he backs away a little, "_This_ is in the past and what the past is…"

Stephen sighs as he sits next to him and wraps an arm around him and places gently a hand on his love's belly: it kicked a little. "Keith… honey, you know that we have to discipline the kids even if it's not ours. What will it be with our kid?"

Keith sighs as a tear trickles down his cheek, "I… I don't know, love. I really want our child to be disciplined, I want it to act properly… but I'm afraid I'll be a bad mother."

Stephen hugs him with delicate as he kisses his lips, "You won't be a bad mother, you'll be a terrific one."

Keith buries his face on Stephen's shirt and Stephen wraps his arms around him, Theresa was awake now as she awes at this. Keith turns to her with a tired smile, "Are you ready to get dressed my baby lotus?"

"That's right we're going to your work this morning," said Theresa with excitement and then she got off bed as she walked quickly out of them room.

Keith is now standing up as he caressed Stephen's cheek where he slapped him, "Have a great day honey, see you tonight and besides don't forget that Talie and Gerald are coming tonight to get the girls."

Stephen nodded with a smile as he left and Keith felt the baby change position, he went to see what the girls have picked out for today. He smiled as they show him their dresses to work in dirt; he laughed as he shook his head and went to pick them out each a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Oceane's was yellow meanwhile Theresa's t-shirt was pink. "Now sweeties, this is the clothes we work with."

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Johnson," said the girls at the same time as they waved their hands at her. "We're happy to return to work with our uncle."

Everyone laughed as Mrs. Johnson smiled at them, "Great to see you again, girls."

Then she turns to see in horror at Keith's state, "Good heaven's sake, Keith! You have badly slept and I hope it's not because you lost Theresa yesterday…"

Keith shook his head and said, "It's just because the baby kept me awake all night. No biggie that's all."

He then continues with a tired voice as he was holding his nieces' hands, "Look Ellen, I just want to work with my little nieces for once."

"Keith you know that your nieces are more than welcome to come here," Ellen said seriously. "Just work a little bit this morning with them but then go back home to rest."

Keith nodded and said with a tired smile, "I will, don't worry."

Then they went to work and Keith thought with bitterness, _it's going to be a long morning_. Theresa and Oceane were giggling as that made him smile; working with them will make him feel better.

* * *

After they returned home from work, the girls were still in giggles. Keith smiled at this as he nearly was going to faint so he went to sit to take a breath, Theresa and Oceane were thrilled when they saw two cars parking in front of Keith's house. They squealed, "Grandpa and Uncle Farley!"

Keith sighs in relief as he let a hand drop on his belly and got up, he opens the door. He smiles tiredly and calls out to them, "Mind if you take care of the girls for me?"

Daman and Farley goes to him as they worriedly looked at him, Keith shook his head. "I'm just going to take a shower and afterwards… I would want you guys to take the girls to take a bath."

Then with that he went to take a quick shower as he got into clean clothes, he then went to dry his hair before he needed to sleep. He opens the door and it revealed his father, he was extremely worried. "Keith… what's the matter, you look horrible."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Thanks for telling me that."

Then he quickly apologized as he hugs his father gently, "I'm sorry dad but I'm just tired, the baby woke me up all night."

"That's alright son," said Daman as he smooths his son's hair, however he turned seriously. "But don't ever roll your eyes again, you hear me?

Keith sighs tiredly and said, "I will never do it again, I promise. Can I sleep a little?"

Daman nodded as he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder, Oceane and Theresa who were still dirty looked up at Keith. "Can we stay like this? It's fun to be dirty."

Daman, Keith and Farley glared at them as Keith screamed, "Of course not! You better take your bath the both of you and right now!"

The two little girls looked down as they just walked passed Keith, Farley follows them. Keith went to his room as Daman was still surprised; he followed his youngest son anyways. He sits down on the edge of the bed, looking at his sleeping son before going in the bathroom.

He sees that Theresa and Oceane had their head down, Farley was washing their hair. He looked worried and Daman sits next to him, he sighs. "Girls you know that your uncle is very tired at this moment."

"We don't care," said Theresa in a monotone voice, "He should have controlled his own temper. His pregnancy is so affecting him."

"Terri…" Farley said with a exasperate sigh, rinsing the shampoo out of their hair. He knows that has made the girls hurt to get screamed like that.

Oceane sighs as she was near in tears, "We want to leave after our bath and to take a rest from our uncle for some weeks or so."

That nearly made the two men fall backwards as Daman and Farley looked at each other; they clearly see that the girls were upset. They each gave them a stern look as the girls were finishing cleaning themselves, Farley and Daman helped them getting out of the bath and dried them. Daman dried their hair while Farley went to get new clothes.

Oceane and Theresa were good as new so they immediately went to the front door to tell them that they were ready to go, Farley and Daman gave them an angry look. Farley said as he pinched the end of his nose, "Girls… this is ridiculous only because he told you to get a bath?"

"He screamed at us, Uncle Farley. Not by telling us!" said Theresa as she was shaking. "You can as well write a note to him by saying we left early."

That made both men furious but said nothing, the girls tried to reach for the doorknob but couldn't because they were still too small to turn it. Daman and Farley smirked as someone on the other side opened it for them, nearly hitting them on the face. Stephen came in with surprise as he saw his brother-in-law and father-in-law smirking, "What's that expression for?"

"The girls were trying to turn the doorknob," Farley said while giggling. "Finally they can't because they're too small."

He continued more seriously, "They wanted to leave your house and go back to their houses."

Stephen glared at them, "There's no one at your houses, girls. You should know that, what happened? Had a fight with your uncle Keith again, Theresa?"

"_No_… why his pregnancy does affects him so much, Uncle Stephen?" asked Theresa, then with that she started to run towards the door as Stephen grabbed her just in time. He looked at her angrily, he said with anger, "You really want me to tell your father to ground you for two weeks, are you?"

Then he closes the door with his foot and locks it, he places her down as Theresa with anger, "I hate the four of you and I hope he will lose the baby."

Then with that she turns to her cousin, "Not you Oceane, I don't hate you, you're nice."

Daman was surprised while Farley and Stephen had shock written all over their faces; Theresa went into the guest room as she closed the door behind her. Daman sighs as he rubs his forehead and said, "I'll go talk to her, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Daman knocked on the door and opened the door which he witnessed Theresa throwing a pillow across the room. He closes the door and goes to her, "Please don't do that it won't do any good."

Theresa doesn't look at her grandfather and said, "I don't care at all, okay? All I want you is that all of you leave me alone, except for daddy, Oceane and her family… and Daniel. _They're_ nice at least."

Daman sighs as he scratches the back of his head, he says softly. "We _are_ nice too… me, your uncles. Theresa try to understand that we don't want you to stay alone…"

"I understand, I'm not stupid… you think I am…" Theresa said in anger and in this instant moment Farley comes in with Stephen. Farley bends down to her as he said, "We don't think you're stupid…"

Farley turns to his father, "Dad let us take care of it we don't want you to get tired."

Theresa blurted out to Daman, "Love you, grandpa."

Daman, Farley and Stephen were surprised by Theresa's outburst. Daman hugged her and said, "Thank you my dear."

"But I still hate my uncles," said Theresa with a glare. Farley and Stephen were hurt and Stephen sated in front of her, he wanted to caress her head for affection. She didn't let him touch her; she backed away as she turned her back from him. "I hate all my uncles from my mother's side."

Stephen and Farley were thunderstruck; they couldn't believe they were hearing this. Stephen with anger (however a sob escaped his throat) said, "You don't love us anymore because we were sever with you about you not wanting to go home?"

He continued as he gripped Theresa's shoulder, "Is that it?"

Theresa looked at him with hatred, "No, Uncle Stephen! All that I'm angry is because you didn't let me go… you'll never understand my true feelings…"

"Never understand? Theresa! You know very well that I understand you, it's just that you know very well we have to be strict with you." Stephen had tears rolling down his face; Theresa and Oceane were surprised at their uncle's reaction. They never saw him cry before; they always thought of him as strong and never would cry.

"I thought you would never cry," Theresa said in a monotone voice. Then her voice was changed to mockery, she said to her uncle, "Where's that person that used to make fun of people?"

Daman was clenching his fists as his knuckles were turning white; he truly thinks that Theresa is going too far. A knock was heard in front of the house; Farley with watery eyes goes to answer. Then a minute later Farley said, "Oh Gerald, I'm so glad that you're here. We're having a problem with your daughter."

Then with that Theresa said with hatred, "I hope that you'll join mommy… I hate you!"

Stephen stood up and just turned around as he cried softly; Gerald came in as he turns to Stephen. He goes to hug him and Theresa sends a hatred look at her uncle Farley. Farley knew she hated him too and he just sighs as a tear escaped his eye, Gerald took his other arm to bring Farley closer to him. Then with that Gerald goes to Theresa as he slapped her arm, "What is the meaning of this, young lady?"

"That I hate my uncles from my mother's side? Oh daddy, Uncle Keith screamed at me and the other ones didn't care at all." Theresa was shaking as she was terrified of her father's angry state.

"We have to be strict honey, _especially_ when your dirty- you have to take a bath when your dirty." Farley was wiping his face with his sleeve; Daman went to console him and Stephen.

"She wanted to leave immediately after she was screamed by her uncle," Daman said as he glares at his granddaughter.

Gerald furiously looks at his daughter, "Oh! We'll be going alright but you'll be grounded, young lady. Being rude with your uncles and by hating them is no good, if you don't apologize to them you'll be grounded for two complete weeks."

"Two weeks will be perfect, daddy. I'll take my punishment like a little lady," Theresa said as she felt her anger going away but sadness is still in her body. "Take me away and let my punishment start now."

Everyone was surprised by this and Gerald nodded as he took Theresa's things and left with anger as he was holding her hand, Stephen sated on the couch and so did Farley. They were amazed by Theresa's acceptance of punishment; they looked at each other in tears and hopes that she'll be in her normal self again.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

"Aunt Guyana," Daniel said as he packed his things. He turns to his little sister who was playing with her aunt Samantha in the living room. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course sweetheart, what is it?" asked Guyana as her green eyes landed on Daniel. She looked worried after what she heard from Theresa hating her uncles from her mother's side, she was quite surprised by her attitude.

"You think that Theresa will love our uncles, again?" asked Daniel worriedly as Guyana ruffled her nephew's black hair. She smiled at him, he reminds her so much of his mother, Daniel always had a soft side and not hardly like his father.

"Of course Danny, this was just a negative time, she'll get over it. Let's hope she'll be okay to go to her uncles' this weekend, if she'll accept the offer." Guyana sighs as she and Daniel goes to Samantha and Theresa, she picks up Theresa in her arms.

"Terri honey, you think you'll be okay if we bring you to your uncles this weekend? Your brother is going tonight at their houses…"

"No, I don't want to! Not yet… I'm not ready to see them, Uncle Keith will probably scream at me for nothing. He doesn't control his pregnancy very well." Theresa pouted with tears in her green eyes, she stares at Guyana. "No, not right now auntie Guyana…"

"Alright then, let's just prepare for your brother to leave for the weekend." Guyana sighs as she puts down Theresa and tells Samantha to take care of her.

"Guyana honey, you know very well I'm your sister and that I'll take care of miss little attitude here." Samantha said with her hands placed on her hips, she's Gerald's older sister while Guyana's the baby. Guyana just nodded and left with Daniel.

Samantha stares at Theresa and realizes that Gerald was like her when he was a child: a nasty attitude. She sighs and continues to play with her.

When Daniel has returned with Gerald on Sunday, Gerald sternly looks at Theresa. He picks her up and places her on the couch, "Theresa… your punishment is gone since a week. I want you to apologize to your uncles when you'll see them and that will be tomorrow."

He continues in a softer voice, "Your uncles were very sad for not seeing you, they really miss you. They're coming to our house tomorrow and Farley's coming too, he has the day off tomorrow… _thankfully_."

Theresa just nodded and hope she'll stop crying at night for doing this, she dreamed of her mother telling her that it wasn't very nice to say that. That she told her to apologize to her uncles when she'll see them.

She remembers her mother saying in her dream, "Your Uncle Keith, Uncle Stephen and Uncle Farley have done a lot for you and your brother so far and they'll continue. They love you my little princess, it hurts me so much that there's hate in the air. They are my brothers, brother-in-law… please return their love."

* * *

_The next morning…_

"You think that she'll love us again?" asked Keith as he was in the passenger's seat, wiping his tears away. Stephen caressing Keith's abdomen gently; Stephen looks at him for a second before returning to the road.

Keith continues with a heartbroken voice, "I- I miss her, I really wanted her to be at our house the weekend that just passed. I hope she'll stop hating us and the baby soon before it will be born."

"I'm sure she will, honey. She won't hate us forever, I know deep down she still has a heart." Stephen had watery eyes as he stopped for a second from caressing Keith's belly. Keith placed a hand on Stephen's hand and he let his head fall on Stephen's shoulder.

When they arrived at Gerald's house, they took a deep breath and Stephen rang the bell. A maid has opened it and smiled, "Mr. DeForest is waiting for you two, is Mr. Kingston arrived yet?"

They shook their heads and the maid has let them in, both men entered as they looked where to go and the maid told them to go to the living room. They sigh in relief nearly forgetting how huge the house was, they saw Gerald reading the newspaper with Theresa playing with a Barbie in her pajamas. Gerald then looks up at Keith and Stephen who were nervously smiling at him.

Gerald does a fake cough in Theresa's direction, "Okay Terri, what do you have to say to your uncles? You know very well it has to be done today."

Keith and Stephen sits next to Theresa, she stares at them with those sad eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you both and that I hoped you'll lose the baby."

This has made a huge relief to Keith and Stephen as they kissed each side of her cheeks, Keith wipes his tears away as he hugged her. "Our baby lotus, we're so happy that you don't hate us _and_ the baby anymore."

Gerald interrupted this moment as he said severely, "However Keith, Farley told me that you screamed at my daughter and _that_ I didn't like that."

Stephen glared at Keith for screaming at a three year-old, "Look who told me…"

"Okay," Keith said as he raised his hands up and then turns to Theresa as he held her gently against him and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry my baby lotus, I really didn't mean to scream at you and Oceane but I was tired and wanted you two to take a bath."

Theresa hugs gently her uncle as she let her head fall on his shoulder, he suddenly got worried. He saw that she had dark rings around her eyes, "Oh honey, go to bed I'll go rest with you."

"First we'll wait for your brother to show up," said Gerald as he was nearly done reading a newspaper. Then he took a quick glance at Stephen, "Want some coffee Stephen?"

"Yeah, thanks didn't have time to do one."

Keith sighs as he looks at Theresa's face; he pouted and wanted Farley to come this instant. He turns to his husband and said, "Steph… you said you were going to work all night, so would that be alright if I sleep here for one night or two?"

"Why do you think I did a suitcase for you then?" asked Stephen as he raised an eyebrow up. Keith sighs in relief as he got up and earned a puppy look from Theresa. Keith smiles and turns to Theresa, "Don't worry love, I'm coming back. I'll just go get my suitcase…"

Stephen stands up abruptly and so did Gerald, Gerald points to the couch where Theresa is. "You Keith shall sit and until your brother comes. When Terri will apologize to him that is, there's no way you're going to get your suitcase. Stephen will go and get it."

Keith gave up and sated down back on the couch, "Fine. I'll wait but after that Theresa apologizes to Farley we're going to rest, she's tired as it is."

"Sorry I'm late," Farley said as he walks in and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't remember which time it was supposed to be."

"It's alright Farley," Gerald said as he asked one of his maids to go get some coffee. "However you should hurry up because there's one here who doesn't sleep well these days, Keith will rest with her."

Theresa jumped down from the couch and ran to hug her uncle's leg, "I'm sorry Uncle Farley for saying that I hated you."

Farley smiled as he picked her up, rubbing her back. "Thank you for stop hating me, I missed seeing you baby pumpkin."

He kissed her cheek, Keith has done a fake cough as he said, "Farley she needs some sleep, bring her to me so I can rest with her."

Farley was now surprised to see Theresa having some dark rings around her eyes. He immediately got worried, "You know what, I'll watch you and your uncle sleep for a while and because your uncle Keith is pregnant I don't want him to get hit while you're having a nightmare."

Keith glared at him, "Farley! You know very well that even if I'm pregnant I can take care of myself, besides she won't do any nightmares now that she apologized to us."

"Don't care; I'm still going to hold Theresa until you two are in a bedroom." Farley pointed out as he and Keith went upstairs with Theresa.

* * *

_October 20__th__, the morning…_

A scared Theresa was in a room for kids in a gay church, Talie brought her and quickly left. Homosexuals except for her brother and brother-in-law disgusted her, she can tolerate her brother-in-law's cousin and his lover but that's it.

"Can I help you with your situation?" asked a woman in her thirties. She can see that Theresa was scared and was near in tears. Theresa just shook her head; the woman gave her a sympathy look. "Do your uncles or aunts know that you're here?"

Theresa just shook her head and said in tears, "N-no, they don't b- but my uncles are the only ones that can h-help me."

"Okay but right now they're busy," said the woman with delicate. "Do you have a friend here?"

Theresa looks around as the other children looks elsewhere while Neil glares at the others and steps in, he raised a hand. "I'm her friend. One of my uncles is cousin with one of her other uncles, we became friends like that."

"That's great Neil and to the other children," said the woman with a glare. "You are _all_ friends here, don't forget that."

Theresa shakily wipes her tears away, she smiles and go plays with Neil until their uncles arrives. When they saw that it was finished and all, they saw their uncles coming in. The woman went to Keith and Stephen by telling them that something troubled Theresa.

Keith scented that Theresa was terrified and both he and Stephen came towards her, Stephen said to the woman: "Thank you Beth."

Then continues to walk to Theresa, they smiled weakly to her. Leo and Gill comes to get Neil as they gestured to leave Theresa alone with her uncles, Neil hesitated but nodded at his uncles. "I'm worried about Terri."

Leo lulls him as he and Gill leaves, "Don't worry Neil, Theresa's going to be alright."

Stephen kneels down as he and Keith sits down on a bench, Keith worriedly looks at her. "What's the matter, baby lotus?"

"Aunt Talie showed me terrified things in the forest last night…" Theresa said as tears started to fall down on her cheeks.

That made Keith and Stephen groan, Keith said with a smile, "Don't worry honey, there are good people in the world. Talie just doesn't seem to get it."

He then received a kick from the little one, he placed a hand on his belly and Theresa did the same. The baby did another kick, Keith smiled. "Your cousin agrees with me, our baby lotus."

Stephen smiles, "Are you ready to go to our house? We'll get your stuff at your Aunt Talie's house."

They have gone to Talie's to get her stuff, Keith angrily goes to Talie. "You scared our niece, Talie. What _was_ that for?"

"You know how I am, Keith. Also may I remind you that you're pregnant?" asked Talie as she pointed at his belly. Keith looks down at it before sighing then relaxed. He sated down on the couch as he told Stephen to play with the girls, he nodded and reminded him that he soon has to start work.

Keith nodded and turns to his sister, "Talie, I know how you are but you're frightening her. Is there anything you can less frighten her?"

"She needs to know about mortals and that's final, I don't want to hear any more words from that. Besides…" Talie said as she started to caress her brother's belly. "You need to relax before the baby arrives and stop from being stressed out."

"I _am_ relax Talie… it's just it can be so hard being pregnant. I drink seven milkshakes every day, I'm tired and my feet are getting swollen. There are a lot of things that…"

"Honey, are you ready? Talie, mind if Oceane sleeps over at our house?" asked Stephen as he keeps a glance at the watch. Talie looks at her brother worriedly who she felt the baby kicked, Keith smiles at her. He said, "It will make me happy."

Talie sighs as she nods and pats his belly gently, kissed it lightly and cooed to it, "You better be nice with mommy, I can see you're a little hyperactive."

* * *

_8pm…_

"Girls, it's time for bed." Keith said as he was caressing his abdomen gently, he hears the front door unlock and opens. Stephen sighs in relief as Keith comes to him; Stephen wraps arms around his waist. "Welcome home, dear. How was your day?"

Stephen smiles, "It was good, Owen and I did some chocolate cake for a two year-old."

Keith smiled as he kissed Stephen's lips, "I hope you'll do cakes for our daughter's birthdays."

"Wait, were having a girl cousin?" asked the girls at the same time. That made both men jump a little as Stephen quickly closes the door, Keith turns to them with a stern look.

"Don't tell your parents about we're having a girl, you hear? We want to tell them the next time we see them. Now, it's time to go to bed. I don't know why you two are up; it's passed your bedtime."

"You too should be in bed, honey. If you want our daughter to be healthy at birth you need to sleep," he pointed out to Keith. He then turns to the girls, "Did you two go to the bathroom?"

"We just did and Uncle Keith kept an eye on us. We're ready to go to bed now." The girls said as they went in the guest room, Keith and Stephen laughed as they followed them.

They went under the covers as both men kissed each their nieces' cheeks, Keith sated on the bed as both girls kissed their uncle's abdomen. "Sweet dream, we love you baby cousin."

That awed the future-parents as Keith was nearly in tears, which truly touched him that they love that much their cousin. Then they have fallen asleep and Stephen helped Keith getting in their bedroom, Stephen immediately went to change in his pajamas so he can be close to Keith. Stephen caressed Keith's hair as Keith felt warmth in his heart, then he felt nauseous all of a sudden.

Stephen noticed this and said worriedly, "You alright Keith? You look a little pale."

"No, feeling nauseous. Looks like the baby doesn't seem to digest the pasta I cooked at supper, if you'll excuse me I'll go to the bathroom." Then went in the bathroom to vomit and Stephen quickly held his hair back with worry.

He said between vomits, "I had the s-same n-nauseous… right after… I finished eating… the pasta."

"It will pass honey, I guarantee that to you. Are you okay now?" asked Stephen, still worried. Keith flushed the toilette and weakly got up as Stephen helped him.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm just going to brush my teeth," Keith said as he gestures to Stephen that he'll be okay and that he can return to their room. "Don't worry dear, I'll be alright. The nauseous is gone."

Stephen was at first unsure but he went to go pi as Keith finished brushing his teeth he felt a big kick which he patted it gently and said, "Sweetie… please go easy on mommy. Aunt Talie told you the same this afternoon."

He looks up at his husband as he blushed, "I'll go pi also… you know."

Stephen kissed Keith on the lips as he said, "I'll go check on the girls to see if their alright."

Then with that he went in the guest bedroom to see if the girls were asleep and they were Stephen sighs in relief. He goes passed by the bathroom to check if Keith was alright, he sees Keith drying his hands. Keith smiles at him and they return to their room…

They have awoken quite early the next morning, they yawned and stretched. Stephen wrapped an arm around Keith and places a hand on the swollen abdomen, rubbing it. "How are you doing, love? Looks like our daughter let you sleep last night."

Keith sighs in relief as he let his head drop on his husband's shoulder, "Yes and one of the bests, too."

They hear some scraping in the floor in the bed as they hear Oceane's voice, "Will you hurry up, Theresa? I need to pi also and I want to go see our uncles- and sleep with them."

Stephen continued to caress Keith's belly as he and Keith giggled, Stephen said, "We'll go see them, my bladder is kind of low right now."

"I agree let's surprise them," Keith said as he and Stephen got out of bed. They went to see in the bathroom as Oceane went on the bench that was in front of the toilette, Keith felt his eyes water. He turns to Stephen, "Our baby nieces are growing up so much."

"We're not babies anymore, Uncle Keith." Theresa wasn't happy with this; Keith glared at her as he smiled. Keith said, "You two are still going to be our babies whatever age you're going to be."

When Oceane was done she hopped down from the bench as Keith and Stephen's faces have gone white, Stephen went to get the bench as he told her not to do that never again. Oceane promised. He placed the bench in front of the sink and the girls went to wash their hands.

Keith asked for the girls to wait for him in the master bedroom and they did, they sated on the floor while talking a little, rubbing their eyes. Keith comes in with worry, "Let's go to bed, baby sunshine and baby lotus. Looks like you two still need some sleep."

Stephen comes in as he smiled, he helped the girls up and Keith goes under the covers. The girls were already falling asleep; Stephen goes on the other side. Stephen said as he rubs Keith's arm in an affection way, "Their adorable."

"Yeah and so will our daughter," Keith said as he saw Theresa leaning on his belly. "Say Stephen do you have a name for her?"

This has taken Stephen by surprise, he shakes his head. "Why, do you have one?"

Keith blushed and nodded, he rubs the back of his head. "Well yeah… I want her to be named Talia."

"Right after your sister, that sounds good."

Keith looks at him, "For real, you mean it?"

Stephen nodded as he caressed Keith's cheek and they have fallen asleep until the two little energizers were giggling, they woke up once more. Keith kissed the top of their heads, "Ready for breakfast, girls?"

They nodded with a smile and Keith got out of bed, Stephen placed a hand on his eyes. "Which time is it?"

Keith rolls his eyes at him, "Long enough and check the clock, its 9am."

The girls went in the living room as Stephen went to join Keith as they linked arms; they went to prepare pancakes for them.

* * *

_The night of Christmas Eve…_

Theresa was at home with her brother, uncles and the employees of the house, she was sad that her father wasn't there. She's still happy that her uncles and older brother are there, she was walking in the hallway going towards her godparents' room until…

"You think I'm fat like a whale?" she hears Keith screaming, she stopped so suddenly.

"_You_ just said it! Not _I_!" screamed back Stephen, sounding very frustrating. "Please keep it low, the children are asleep!"

"Theresa honey, come here." She hears Farley's voice and she turns to see that she was in front of the room that he was borrowing; she came directly to him as she buried her face on his shirt. "It's going to be alright, baby pumpkin. Your mother and Aunt Talie did the same thing when they were pregnant."

"They were that scary?" asked a terrified Theresa; Farley bits his bottom lip so he couldn't laugh. However he failed miserably, Daniel comes in rubbing an eye. He asks, "What's so funny, Uncle Farley?"

"Oh just that your sister thinks your uncle Keith is scary right now!" laughed Farley and Daniel giggles as he nodded and Farley brings them in the queen sized bed that Farley was using. Then a crash was heard, Theresa started to cry as she blocked her ears. Daniel comforted her as this has angered Farley and went to barge in the bedroom Keith and Stephen were sharing, he yelled: "You two will you shut up, Theresa's crying because of you two!"

Stephen raised his hands in the air as he went passed Farley, he turns to Keith. "You can as well sleep alone tonight. You blame me everything for two weeks lately."

"Then go! I don't want to see you…" continued to scream Keith but he was suddenly interrupted by a slap on the back of the head by Farley. He gave his little brother a murderous look, "Go to bed Keith, you scared the shits out of the kids already."

Then with that he turns around and closes the door, he hears Stephen comfort the children. He enters his room as Stephen lulls Theresa and Daniel is in the bed looking at his sister worriedly. Stephen said as Farley sits on the bed, "Let's go in your room Theresa, I'll sleep next to your bed."

Theresa just nodded and went in his arms and Daniel with that has fallen asleep, Farley smiled and went inside the warmth covers. By the early morning Stephen woke up as he rubs the back of his head, Theresa stifles a yawn as she opens her green eyes. She looks down with a smile, "Good morning, Uncle Stephen!"

"Good morning, baby lotus. How did you slept?" asked Stephen with a smile, Theresa hugs him meaning it was good. Then Stephen held Theresa in his arms and walked down the hallway as he thought he saw a familiar silhouette passing by, he just shakes his head and continues to walk.

As they were nearly the stairs Daniel joins them as he held against Stephen's shirt, the father-to-be smiles and the three of them went to eat Stephen's pancakes. That is a maid said she will do the breakfast, so the three of them went in the living room.

Not long afterwards Keith's voice rang into the room, "Stephen?"

Stephen refused to look at his face while Theresa was burying her face into his shirt, Daniel stayed closer to Stephen as he clutched against him. Keith sighs as tears came streaming down his face; he had difficulty sitting down because of his big belly. "Look I'm sorry, you were right _I_ was the one who said I looked like a fat whale. _Please forgive me_?"

Stephen looks at Keith; he saw that Keith had tears running down his cheeks. He sighs and with an arm he pulled Keith closer to him and kissed his lips, "Yeah… you're lucky that I love you and that its Christmas."

Theresa still had her face buried in Stephen's shirt, Keith caressed her hair. He knows that she's scared of him and he brings her gently towards him, shakily she looks in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry, our baby lotus. I didn't mean to make you cry last night, it's just I have… _these moments_."

Then with that he kissed Theresa on the cheek (Stephen had to bring her high so he can kiss her, his belly made it quite difficult) and Daniel asked a maid to put the fire up. Then with that it was going to be a great Christmas. The other members of the family came; they thought Gerald wasn't going to be there until…

"Hey, I'm home!" Gerald called in as he took off his things.

"Daddy!" chanted Daniel and Theresa as they hugged him, they knew now that the guests of the party were complete. They had a good time and didn't want this to end but to all the adults (except for Keith) wanted Keith to sleep for his and the baby's health.

* * *

_January 8__th__, 1994…_

Gerald and Daniel were waiting for her in the kitchen; Gerald who wiped his eyes much to the children's annoyance was saying how grateful he has to have a daughter like her. Despised sometimes she had his default: his nasty attitude.

"I don't have any babies anymore," cried Gerald as he continued to weep. "They are all grownup."

"And I thought Uncle Keith was the one who would usually embarrass us." Daniel had whispered in Theresa's ear and she giggled. However Daniel was right on that when Keith, Stephen and Farley have arrived he immediately wept. Stephen and Farley cried a little bit but not as much as Keith who would have the baby in any days now. Another birthday party was now thrown.

Several days later on January 25th Talia was born, Keith was in a tired state. They of course did aneasthesia on him. Keith had Talia in his arms, he turns to him. "Oh honey, she's beautiful."

Stephen, who felt tears running down his cheeks, felt the urge to hold his daughter. Keith scented that and placed her in Stephen's arms, even though right now Keith was a little weak. Stephen kissed Keith's forehead, "You can rest now, honey. She's safe in my arms, now."

"Of course, then I'll sleep a little to regain some strength." Then with that Keith has fallen asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, here was the third chapter; I was really excited to continue this story. Now, let me explain the wife-husband of Keith and Stephen. These two (and Stephen's cousin and his lover who's Neil's uncle Gill) wants to consider themselves as husband and wife instead of husband-husband- also wants their children to call them mom and dad (except it's just Talia who saw her father... oups! Said too much.) and grandchildren grandpa and grandma.

It's only them and Gill/Leo who wants to be like that other than that... that's it. If you have other questions don't hesitate to ask. Also, by the next chapter there will be less of Keith and Stephen moments with Theresa and let the chance to the other member families of her's too bloom a little.


End file.
